A Story Of Friends
by clobebobe87
Summary: the friends get power they do not expect  humans with powers  normal parings


A Story of Friends

By clobebobe

An: I do not own anything  
as this story has mainly been written as not a twilight fanfic I have a list of the names the twilight characters names are in this story

Bella: Emma  
Edward: Adam  
Alice: Helen  
Jasper: James  
Rosalie: Sarah  
Emmet: Bradley

Chapter 1

Helen's POV

I turned another corner and I was back where I started, facing people I have never seen before (not like I can see them properly now). They were of different heights and builds. I couldn't see their faces as they had hoods up the thing that was scaring me, making me want to run was the fact they were each holding a different weapons some with torches some with pitch forks I felt like I had been dropped in some random time period. Then they started chanting my name. Helen, Helen, Helen, getting louder and more like my religion teacher using his angry voice. Helen Brandon.

At the sound of that I fell off my chair and was on the floor of my religion class staring at m religion teacher's (Mr Liston's) legs "Helen Brandon! That's the fourth time this lesson I have found you spaced out! Go stand outside this minuet" AS I walked out though the ommmm's and laughter, I was thinking 'shit' I will be dead meat if I get a detention. Dad will be soo mad. It would be the tenth time this month. Just as I was stood there I was tapped on the shoulder. I turned around and gazed over his unusual clothing my eyes widened at his tight shirt which showed of his six pack perfectly. I looked up at the face and recognised the deep blue eyes staring back at me, it was James

"Been sent out again have you Helen?" he said to me in his deep make my knees wobble southern accent

"Day dreaming you know me" I replied flirtatiously wait since when do I flirt with James

"James what are you doing, go back to class now unless you want to be in trouble to!" Mr Liston said out of no were I didn't even know.

"Sir I, erm, was told to, erm, come and, erm get you because, erm, " James replied and wow I didn't know he could talk to fast

"James could you please repeat yourself but slower so I can understand you with less erms" Mr Liston told him

I watched James take a breath so he could start again. " I was told to come and get you because miss Broudherst is in a wired position on the pitch and I was told to get you to come and help get everybody inside." he repeated himself this time at a speed I can understand

"oh right thank you James... Helen I'll talk to you later then" he said to the two of us walked off then ran and the two of us were alone.

I stared back up into James's eyes and yet again I was absorbed. wait I'm not dribbling am I because that would be really weird as I don't even like him in that way I think

A strange noise interrupted my thought I sounded a lot like the school bell oh wait it was. We were surrounded by people in a matter of seconds. Just then James saw Sara and Bradley walking over. So we lagged the said our goodbyes and hellos James and Bradley walked off to pe and me and Sara to English

Emma's POV

erg why do we have to learn biology at least I have Adam sat next to me. I looked over at Adams perfectly moulded face. Then I noticed the swift movement of his head as if he had already been looking at me, I giggled silently to myself

"Something funny there miss brown something you would like to share" whops I thought that was silent then I heard a snigger come from the front of the class, Kelly Adams "current" girlfriend.

" and you miss O'Callaghan, if I hear another sound out of you two it will be 30 minutes detention for the two of you"

wow if that happened dad would be so pleased. Something was threw at me while Mr (omg star of the year and I all ready can't remember his name) back was turned I tried to catch it but missed shows how bad at sporty I am. At least it had landed on the table as knowing me I would have fallen off my chair trying to get it, anyway I unfolded the note and it read

Dear freak

Do you really think he would be staring at you when he is going out with me  
you are never going to get him as I'm his forever and always he told me last night in fact he practically proposed to m last night  
the person you will always want to be 

Kelly

when I had finished reading it I looked up to see her give me a death glare, I sighed and looked in the usual direction I look when I want to stair of in to space Adams direction.  
When I looked there I could see Adam giving someone evils, wait it was not just someone it was Kelly.

"What's the matter Adam?" I asked puzzled  
"She had no right to say that I did not propose I dumped her!" he replied with spite in his tone  
"it's all right just ignore her whenever she says something just zone out it work's really well" I said laughing a little  
"do you think that would also work when James starts to go on and on about history?"He asked joking around that certainly raised his mood

The bell rang and as we were picking our bags up Kelly came over and perched herself on Adams lap. I think she was about to say something Adam pushed her off. He picked up his bag and walked off. I was sat in aw while Kelly was sat having a paddy on the floor. I noticed him stood waiting for me by the door so I quickly grabbed my bag and followed him

Adam's POV

I can't believe Kelly would send that to Emma it is a blatant lie "she had no right to say is I did not say that I dumped her" crap was that out loud well Emma deserves to here the truth, then Kelly walked over just as me and Emma were picking up our bags and sat on me the cheek of her. So I pushed her off me picked up my bag and stormed off. 5 minutes later Emma comes to me

"So you really dumped her" Emma asked Orr she can be so naive.  
"yeah do you want to get going coz if Helen is kept waiting you know consequences" I said to her in a reply  
"ok" she said back  
we walked back to the car park in a very comfortable silence like normally when I'm with Emma we feel like we don't have to fill the silence


End file.
